My Fiance's Cousin'
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Yuugi is moving  into his fiancé's house but what he didn't planned was to fall in love with his fiancé's cousin. Main Pairing: Puzzleshipping xD
1. Chapter 1

'**+My Fiance's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER ONE]

It was a calm, September morning. Yuugi Motou awoke to the lovely sound of birds chirping outside his bedroom window. He stretched and walked over to the window, careful not trip over any of the boxes his things were in.

"Today's the day I move in with Seto," He said to himself, feeling the soft breeze against his face. He wanted to be happy about it, but he didn't like the idea of an arrange marriage. Part of him wanted to go up to his father and just say, "No, I don't want to marry Seto." But if there was one thing he hated, it was confrontation and disappointment. He hated having to confront people about what he wanted and he hated disappointing people.

Especially his mother, who had died a few months earlier ago. The Motou's corporation had always wanted to combine with one of the richest company in Japan, the Kaiba's. And the solution was marriage between the two companies. This was his mother last wish to him before she had move on. For his mother's sake, he painted a smile on his face and went to get ready for the day.

He dialed his dad's number and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings, his father's annoyed voice came. "What is it, Yuugi?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm ready to move," Yuugi said softly.

"Oh, good. So you're okay living with Seto and his cousin?" His father asked him.

"Yeah, he's my fiancé after all."

"Great. Now I have to work. Don't call me again unless it's urgent." His father told him abruptly before he immediately hung up. Yuugi sighed and put down his phone. Typically, work always came first for his father.

[~]

Yuugi decided to drop by a coffee shop before his father arrived to pick him up. He paid the guy at the cash register and turned to leave. However, at the same time, a guy stepped forward and Yuugi ended up spilling his hot chocolate all over the stranger's jacket. "Oh snap, I'm so sorry!" He apologized immediately. Yuugi grabbed a bunch of napkins and tried to wipe the chocolate but the guy grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"You idiot, do you know how much this jacket costs?" The guy hissed at Yuugi, his eye twitched once.

"I said sorry," Yuugi mumbled, keeping his eyes to the floor this time when he noticed him and the stranger have strangely familiar hair.

"What was that? You shouldn't mumble!" The guy teased.

Yuugi huffed and looked up, "You don't have to be such a jerk!" He yelled.

"You spill hot chocolate all over my new jacket and I'm the jerk here?" The guy shouted back, sounding annoyed and amused at the same time. Yuugi nodded. "Well you've got to clean my jacket, don't you?" The guy said, leaning down closer to Yuugi's face.

Yuugi blushed from the close contact and he could make out the perfect features on the stranger's handsome face, "N-no….leave me alone. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix my jacket!"

"And being a jerk won't either!" Yuugi yanked himself out of the guy's grip and glared at him.

"Urgh, forget you. You're just a waste of breath." He snapped coldly, pushing past Yuugi and walking away.

Yuugi scoffed and glared after the guy, "What a jerk." He left the coffee shop, still feeling angry at that guy at the coffee store.

[~]

Yuugi gazed upon the beautiful mansion he would be living in for possible the rest of his life. Movers began to carry his belongings inside the house. He was looking around the house when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Yuugi!" Malik cried out. He was Seto Kaiba's step brother, sharing the same father. Although these two were brothers, they both were totally different. Seto Kaiba, workaholic, quiet, doesn't smile much. Malik, playful, loud and smile a lot, a whole lot.

"Hey, Malik." Yuugi smiled and gave his friend a hug. He and Malik occasionally met while his mother visited the Kaiba's household. Despite the constant distance between them, they were still fairly good friends.

"I haven't seen you for a while now. How are you?" The hyperactive Malik questioned, wrapping an arm his buddy's waist and leading him out to the garden.

Yuugi chuckled, "I've been better. I had a rude encounter at that coffee place a couple block from my house. There was this really rude guy." Yuugi scrunched up his face thinking about the stranger.

"Oh really? What did he do because I can take care of him for you," Malik grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"That won't be necessary since I'll probably never ever see him again."

"Yeah, you're right."

Malik looked at his friend who was examining the garden, "Do you like the garden?" Malik asked.

Yuugi nodded his head, smiling as he looked at the beautiful flowers. "Yeah, it's really nice." Yuugi briefly touched the roses, "So tell me about your life."

"Life's pretty good. Since Seto's the older one, he's taking care of the company's problems and all that so I can freely do whatever I want." Malik explained, "How about you?"

"Well, I took lots of business classes in college so when my dad decides to, he'll pass on the company to me." Yuugi told him with a sigh, "Which probably won't be for a while. My dad's in love with his company."

"I don't get why people would even want to work in an office. I hate offices." Malik shuddered at the very idea of ever working in one. It was so not his style, "Okay, come on with me. I want to show you around the house."

"Alright."

[~]

"Like it?" Malik asked.

"Love it!" Yuugi stared, mouth-wide hanging open at his surroundings. The house was beautiful, elegant and very fancy. Though he was rich, he lived in a regular house with regular things. He didn't like to flaunt his money.

Malik scratched his head with a smile, "Yeah, you'll be living with Seto and our cousin, so a big house comes in handy."

"Tell me about your cousin." Yuugi inquired.

"His name is Yami Sennen. He's really quiet so he shouldn't bother you much." Malik explained.

"We're home!" Seto's cold voice called in.

Another familiar voice spoke up, "Why are you calling like that?"

"Force of habit."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Great, they're back."

Seto casually waltzed in. Yuugi smiled and waved shyly at him, "Hey there, I'm Seto as you probably already know." He shook hand with Yuugi.

"I'm Yuugi."

"And that's my cousin Yami…." A too familiar man walked in. His eyes met Yuugi's.

"IT'S YOU!" They both exclaimed and pointing at each other.

Yuugi and Yami glared at each other with fury and annoyance. "I take it you two have met before?' Seto asked looking confuse.

"Malik, he's that rude guy I met at the coffee shop!" Yuugi brought it up.

"Coffee shop….? Yami, is he that annoying little shrimp you were complaining about?" Seto looked at Yuugi.

Yuugi blinked his eyes, "Annoying little shrimp?"

"So he's the one you were ranting on and on about? Man, I've never seen you talk about someone for more than two seconds." Seto chuckled at his cousin.

"Shut up, Seto." Yami hissed. He turned to Yuugi, "Yes, I called you an annoying little shrimp."

Yuugi pouted, "Meanie!"

"I'm the mean one? You spilled chocolate all over my jacket!"

"And I said sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix my jacket-"

Seto and Malik glanced nervously between the two of them, who seemed like they were about to explode. Malik decided to join in before things got out of hand, "So Yuugi, let's go check out your room. Seto, Yami, bring his stuff upstairs!" Malik dragged the small boy up

"Thanks for that, he was beginning to annoy me." Yuugi smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Well, that's what I do. Hang back until the precise moment and jump in when the moment's best." Malik grinned back and his smile got bigger when he saw Yuugi's room. "Whoa, big room!" And his voice echoed back.

A cough interrupted the both, "Okay Mal, enough fooling around." Seto came up, holding a box and placing it down on the floor, "Like the room? Mine's on the other side of the house." He told Yuugi who nodded his head back.

"That's actually a good thing." Malik chirped in.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I-"

Seto's phone rang at that moment. He reached into his pocket to pick it up, "Hello? Yeah…yeah…yeah right now? But…okay…okay…stop talking now…I GET IT…I'LL BE THERE, NOW SHUT UP!" He snappishly hung up. "That was the office, they need me."

"Yeah, I should be heading out too. Marik's probably waiting for me." Malik said.

Yuugi raised his eyebrows, "Who's Marik?" He asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Malik checked his watch and his eyes widen, "Oh shit! I've got to go. Love you Yuugi and have fun." He gave the small boy a quick hug and ran out of the room, bumping into Yami on the way out.

"Wait up, Mal! Bye Yuugi." Seto said and looked at his cousin in the doorway, "Yami, help him unpack."

"But-"

"No buts. Just do it." Seto rushed downstairs.

Yami sighed and walk inside the room, "Okay, annoying little shrimp, where does this box go?" He asked.

Yuugi frowned, "My name is Yuugi."

"Yuugi? That's a weird name."

"So is annoying little shrimp!"

"Fine, then I will call you Yuu" Yami declared, smirking.

Yuugi narrowed his eyebrows, "Yuu? Fine, then I shall you Yam!"

Yami laughed shaking his head, "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Shut up." Yuugi stuck his tongue out at him, "Now go and get the boxes from downstairs, I have a lot to pack today."

Yami shrugged his shoulder in a bored way, "Sure, whatever you want, little annoying Yuu."

"Just go, big meanie, Yam."

* * *

><p>TA DA! Another new story from me xD I also have another one on my sleeve but it's not ready yet lol. So enjoy this one now ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

'**+My Fiance's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER TWO]

Yuugi had half finish arranging his room. A small frown was on his face as he stared at the wall, "Yam, come here!" Yuugi called out and a very bored Yami appeared in the doorway, "Don't you think my walls are ugly? They're just crème coloured….and ugly crème too."

"Very descriptive, Yuu" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Wanna paint them?" Yuugi asked with a grin and Yami shook his head, "Aww…why not?" He pouted at Yami's answer.

"Because I don't want too."

Yuugi walked up to the boy, "Please?"

Yami still had the frown on his face answered, "No."

"Fine then! I'll do it myself!" Yuugi walked out of the room. Yami shook his head before his eyes fell on a set of car keys. He quickly grabbed them and placed them in his pocket with a smirking pleasing look.

"Err…Yam, have you seen my….car….keys?" Yuugi asked scratching his head and stopped when he saw Yami's face and was suddenly feeling suspicious.

Yami raised an eyebrow but a sly smile was still on his face, "How am I supposed to know? Is it my fault you can't keep track of your belongings?"

Yuugi frowned and had his hand reach out, "I know you have them….." He tapped his feet impatiently.

"Car keys….car keys….you mean these?" Yami pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Very funny, now give them back." Yuugi reached up for them but since Yami was slightly taller than Yuugi, he could hold it out of his reach.

"Don't you wish you were just a little bit taller, Yuu?"

"You meanie!" Yuugi and Yami were actually standing really close. It wasn't until Yuugi looked up and saw Yami's face that it grew awkward. Eye locked and lips centimeters apart. Neither Yami or Yuugi understood what was happening. They drew closer to each other as it there as some kind of magnetic force pulling them together. However, before their lips could touch…..

Yuugi's phone started ringing causing the two boys to jump apart. Yami spun around and stared at the door while Yuugi answered his phone.

"Hello?" Yuugi answered, "Oh hey Seto, yeah I'm nearly done packing." Yuugi was cut off from the conversation with Seto by the door slamming. He turned around and saw that Yami had left the room.

[~]

After hours and hours of unpacking, Yuugi was finally done. His room was full of empty cardboard boxes all piled in the corner of the room. He smiled at his work while he stretched and yawned. Yuugi felt his stomach grumble so he walked down to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Hmm….I wonders if there is any ice-cream!" Yuugi excitedly wondered and went over to the fridge. It was a very big fridge and he couldn't reach the top of the freezer. Yuugi clicked his fingers and brought over a chair to boost himself up. He climbed onto the chair and tried to reach for the ice-cream container. Yuugi grinned to himself when he got a hold of it but suddenly lost his balance.

The first thing he did was squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to hit the ground hard. However, he didn't. "Where's the owie?" Yuugi thought confusedly.

A low chuckle reached his ears, "Little Yuu, you can open your eyes now." Yuugi opened his eyes to find Yami's dark amusing crimson eyes staring back at him. So Yami had caught him.

"Ah….thanks." Yuugi smiled nervously and Yami gently place the small boy back to his foots taking a few steps away. Yuugi suddenly felt a cold draft.

Yami shook his head with a silly grin on his face, "You can't seem to get rid of your clumsiness can't you?" Yuugi uneasily scratched his head and didn't say anything but stared at his blue socks. "Well, I'm going to head out." Yami announced.

Yuugi blinked his eyes, "Where are you going?"

"Just to a friend's house. I'll be back later so try to not get into any accident while I'm gone." Yuugi laughed lightly watching as Yami walked out of the house. Yuugi sighed as he was all alone now and went back to ice-cream to cheer him up.

[~]

A few weeks later, Yuugi was reading on the backyard porch, or at least he was trying to. Yami was agitating him but sitting beside him and snickering at the magazine he was holding on to. "Yam, would you please stop?"

"Stop what?"

Yuugi groaned, "Don't act dumb!"

"Whatever do you mean, little annoying Yuu?" Yami secretly hid a grin hidden from his magazine.

While Seto was at Kaiba Corp, Yuugi stayed at his new house. He didn't have to go work because his dad told him to take a break for a while. Yuugi at first were curious with why Yami was home all the time. It turns out that Yami also owned a game company as well and his older brother was to inherit the company therefore Yuugi had to see Yami every day. But he did kind of enjoy the company. Yuugi rolled his eyes and thought of what Malik had said to him when he first had moved in.

"He's really quiet. He shouldn't bother you much" Yuugi thought with a frown, Yeah right, obviously Malik's never met Yami. Yami has been annoying him every day since he came here.

"Little Yuu, are you daydreaming?" Yuugi was about to reply when he heard the phone ring from inside the house. He went to answer it.

"Hello?"

A deep familiar voice spoke up, "Hey Yuugi. Listen, my parents are coming over for dinner so I need you to make something tonight."

"Alright, what about Yami?"

"Don't worry about him, he always stay for dinner. My parents love him" Seto chuckled through the phone.

"Oh, ok, so I see you later then." Yuugi ended the conversation and placing the phone back to the receiver. He thought deeply, heading toward the kitchen and thinking about what he was going to make tonight for his in-laws. "Maybe a light soup with—"

"BOOOOOO!" Yami popped out from behind him and Yuugi screamed and jumped out of fright. Yami burst into laughter with Yuugi calming down directing a glare at the laughing boy, "I'm sorry little Yuu. I couldn't resist."

Yuugi pouted shaking his head in a disapproving way, "You know what? I don't have time for this. I have to make dinner for Seto's parents." He went through the cupboards. "Hmm…Yam?"

"What?"

"I need you to go into town and pick me up some stuff!" Yuugi told him and starting to write down a list.

"Why can't you buy it yourself?" Yami questioned with a frown, "It's not like I have a lot of free time at home…." Which was a lie since Yami had nothing to do at all but browse through the internet or annoy the shrimp, his daily activity. Yami's throat tightens as he was taken aback by Yuugi's most deadly weapon. His puppy dog eyes. "Fine…I'll do your stupid shopping." Yami sighed and mouthed 'Why me' to the air.

Two hours later a worn out Yami got in the mansion, "This is for one dinner! Why did you need all this stuff?" He cried out in frustration walking toward the kitchen. Yami plodded down the twelve grocery bags down the kitchen tiles. The things Yuugi asked for were not just in one store, but in stores all around town.

A tiny sly smirk appeared on Yuugi's face, "I didn't." You can imagine Yami's face when he heard Yuugi.

"WHAT?"

"Payback. Actually, I've got the soup on the stove. Seto's parents should be here in thirty minutes." Yuugi's eyes moved from the clock to his soup totally ignoring the gaping Yami.

"Wait, you made me drive all over town, spending about half my monthly allowance and possibly increasing the risk of global warming just to get back at me?"

Yuugi smirked triumphantly and nodded. He went over to the stove and scooped a spoonful of his soup, "I hope it tatstes good, I want to make a good impression." Yuugi grinned and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Why does he need to impress Seto's parents? To show them that he'd make a good husband for Seto? Ha! Not if I have something to do with it….." Yami slyly thought to himself. He looked to the side and saw the sugar bowl. Yami smirked to himself as he thought of a plan. Once Yuugi left the room, he dumped several cups of sugar into the soup. "Ha! That should ruin the whole soup." He set the empty sugar bowl on the counter and walked away. "If I'm lucky, they'll break off the marriage and then Yuugi will be free-I mean, out of here."

* * *

><p>Chapter two is here xD. Sorry it is a little rush, didn't know what to type hahaha ^^".<p>

Thanks to the following reviewers: yugixyamiyaoilover, anime-on-replay, Kaddy 16, Fire Ice and snowcones and lastly Crystal Selena =DDD.


	3. Chapter 3

'**+My Fiance's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER THREE]

It was dinnertime and a maid carried out the pot of soup Yuugi had made along with other dishes of food. Yuugi studied each of Seto's parents on the table. His father was huge with a neat black hair and a tint of grey can be seen as well. He wore a fancy suit with white spectacle as well. Seto's mother was beautiful. She was tall, lean and flawless with silky long brown hair. The soup was given to each of the guests. Malik grinned at Yuugi as the soup looked really delicious and everyone was eager to try it. Everyone except Yami of course. They all dipped their spoons and took a sip.

"YUCK!" They all gagged and spit it out as soon as it touched their tongue. Yami refrained himself from bursting into laughter but he let out out a soft chuckle. Yuugi, sitting next to him, heard him very clearly.

"What did you do?" Yuugi eyed him suspiciously.

"Hmm?" Yami tried to look innocent and confused.

"You ruined my food! Didn't you?"

"Why would I?"

"Err, I'll go and dump this stuff…" Malik said and placed the bowls onto a tray.

"I'll come with you." Mrs Kaiba added and they made their way out of the room and into the kitchen. As Malik was pouring the nasty soup into the sink, Mrs Kaiba spoke, "So Malik, what do you think of Yuugi?"

Malik grinned, "Oh, he's awesome. Like the brother I've always wanted but no, I get Seto instead." Malik joked.

"And what do you think of Yuugi and Seto?"

"Uhhh…."

"Do you think they'll work out?"

"Sure." Malik chirped happily and turned on the tap.

Mrs Kaiba smiled, "Good, because there's an old tradition in our family, you know?"

Malik's ears perked up, "Really?"

"Yes, it was actually your great-great-grandfather that founded the company who started the tradition. He went through a long time without having an heir to his company until when he was about 40, he had a son. As time passed on, his son grew into a mature young man. However, he died when he was 35 years old. So great-great grandfather didn't know what to do. He was 73 years old and without a heir to his company, he adopted his oldest nephew and told him to marry before he was 27 or he would lose ability to inherit the company." Mrs Kaiba explained.

"Why….?" Malik inquired.

"To prevent the whole dilemma from happening again I guess. By marrying early, you could have children and that makes sure that there is always an heir." Mrs Kaiba told him.

Malik was getting curious, "And what happens if they don't?" He asked.

"Then the company is passed to the next person in line, the second oldest." Mrs Kaiba explained, "So if Seto doesn't get married by his next birthday, you get to take over the company."

"…..WHAT?" Malik gasped and his eyes enlarged. Now if you knew Malik, you would know he's not really an office type of person. He likes to flock around the meadows, chasing butterflies and play in the grass. Alright, he doesn't do that but he isn't an office person.

"No worries there, right? I mean, in tradition, only the bride can cancel the marriage and Yuugi wouldn't do that." Mrs Kaiba ensured the boy giggling at Malik's horror face.

"So if Seto doesn't get married by his 27th birthday, I have to give up my happy, lazy life to take over the company? Nah! There's no problem. The only way this wouldn't work is if Yuugi fell in love with Seto's best friend! Ahhahaha! Like that'll happen!" Malik thought reassuringly to himself. He skipped merrily back into the dining room.

Mr Kaiba coughed, "I think it would be best if we head out for dinner."

[~]

They went to a fancy rich restaurant and it was one of those places where everything is a rip-off and you can't really pronounce anything on the menu. That was the problem Yuugi was having. He didn't know what to order. Though he was rich, he never liked to eat at these fancy places.

"So Yuugi, do you know what you want?" Mrs Kaiba asked.

"….eh…."

"Better hurry up, waitress is coming." Kaiba told him.

"I really don't know…."

The waitress arrived at their table and went around the table to collected everyone orders until she came to Yuugi, "What would like sir?"

"Uhh…."

Yami cut in, "He will have the same as me."

"Ok, coming right up."

Yuugi sighed in relief, "Thanks." He whispered to Yami who nodded back. After a while of small talk around the table, the waitress came with their food. Yami and Yuugi got a plate of spaghetti with a weird kind of sauce.

"Why don't they just call this spaghetii?" Yuugi asked.

"Because little annoying Yuu, normal spaghetti is made from garlic, tomatoes and parsley. But this has a dash of spice." Yami explained to him.

"Yami has a pet name for Yuugi?" Malik thought unbelievably, eating his food while eavesdropping. Seto was discussing some business issues with his parents.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Yuugi pouted, "They why don't they just call it spaghetti with a dash of spice?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Because that doesn't sound fancy." He answered.

"Wow."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "It's not like you're poor. Haven't you had this kind of food before?"

"I never eat this kind of food, I like simpler food." Yuugi replied and grinned sheepishly.

"Well do I but if you're going to be with us, you'll be eating more type of complicated food." Yami pointed out to the boy.

"….They're having a conversation! WHAT? YAMI NEVER EVEN SAYS A WORD TO ANYONE ELSE HE DOESN'T TRUST! HECK HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE TALKING TO ME!" Malik panicked in his mind, "Chill out, Malik. It's just probably Yami's making sure Yuugi feels comfortable and…"

"You have something on your face there, Yam." Yuugi pointed out.

"YAM?" Malik thought with his eyes widen watching as Yuugi lifted up the napkin and wiped it off Yami's face, "WHAT THE HELL? YAMI NEVER LETS ANYONE TOUCH HIM! OH MY GOD! THE WORLD'S GONE MAD! AHHHHH!" Malik freaked out in his mind.

"Uhh, Malik?" Yuugi called, "What's up? You're making all these weird faces."

"Obviously you don't know Malik." Seto turned from his parents.

"Shut up!" Malik stomped on his brother's foot.

"OW!"

Mrs Kaiba frowned, "Malik! Don't stomp on your brother's foot!" She scolded.

Both Malik and Seto stuck their tongue out the same time.

Yami and Yuugi looked at each other. Yuugi suddenly smiled and laughed while the corner of Yami's mouth lifted a bit.

"OH…MY…GOD…HE SMILED! THAT WAS A SMILE!" Malik screamed in his mind. Could it be that Yuugi and Yami were in love?

And if Yuugi and Yami were in love, Yuugi wouldn't want to get married to Seto.

And if Yuugi broke the marriage, then Seto would be single at 27.

And if Seto was single at 27, he would have to become CEO of the company.

And if he became CEO of the company, all his youth would be sucked away from him and he'd become a boring business person. Malik Kaiba will not do that! Even if he had to become an undercover agent.

* * *

><p>Hahaha Malik is such a drama queen in here xD<p>

Oh and I'm just going to make that a male can give birth in this story X_X since I don't want turned Yuugi into a girl LOL.

Hope you all enjoy this chappie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

'**+ My Fiancé's Cousin**

[CHAPTER FOUR]

Yuugi's opened his eyes but immediately regretted it when the bright ray of sunlight hit his eyes. Wincing from the harsh light, he squirted his eyes and looked at the time from his cute green frog alarm clock. It read 10:00 AM. Yuugi sighed and turned his attention to the ceiling. Yesterday dinner was such a fail and why did Yami had to ruin his meal? He was trying to impress his in-law and did a really fantastic job as well.

Yuugi also didn't get to have a chat with Seto at all since he was talking business all night with his parents. At least Yami had kept him company. Yami may have ruined his meal but he helped out Yuugi a lot and Yuugi was thankful that he and Yami had become friends.

Getting out of bed and taking a quick shower, Yuugi quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He hoped today he could hang out with Seto, so he could get to know his fiancé more and making Seto's breakfast would be a good start. When he reached the kitchen he met Yami who was sitting on a stool, drinking a cup of hot coffee and flipping through a magazine at the same time. "Morning!" Yuugi said to Yami with a happy smile as he bounced over to the sink.

"Morning" Yami grumbled back not looking up from his magazine.

Yuugi whistled a cheerful tune and took out a stove from the cupboard, "Is Seto up? I'm planning to make him breakfast?"

There was a few seconds silent, "He went to work." Yami finally replied.

Yuugi's smile faded, "Oh? And I thought we could hang out today as well…." He stopped at what he was doing and sighed. Seto was always at work. He really wanted to get to know him better but it was hard, considering he was never home. "And we also needed to start our wedding plan." He turned toward Yami, "Do you want to come with me to find a wedding planner?"

Yami was about to decline but he stopped himself because he knew Yuugi will be even more sad if no one was going to join him and his little outing today, "Uhh, sure."

"Yay! I'm going to get my wallet and then we can go out!"

[~]

Malik and Marik were in the mall walking hand in hand. It was their fifth date and Marik had noticed his boyfriend didn't seem to be in full sprit today, "Hey, what's wrong with you today honey?"

Malik stared at his boyfriend with the sad, lost, little kid's eyes before he burst out everything. "So let me get this straight….if Seto doesn't get married by 27? You will have to take over the company?" Marik asked.

"Uh-huh. It's so stupid." Malik said with his arms crossed looking very frustrated. The whole night he couldn't sleep at all because all he could think about was him stuck in a small tiny room with a chair and desk with a very tight looking ugly suit. He didn't want to be a tight ass like his brother.

"Well, you don't have to worry because Seto can't break the marriage and Yuugi would never do that as well." Marik told him.

Malik shook his head, "No, because there's Yami-"His eyes widen when he noticed a pair walking toward their way, "Oh snap! We gotta hide now!" Malik jumped behind a bush and pulled his boyfriend along with him.

"Why are we hiding?"

Malik pointed at the two tri-colour star-shaped figures that walked past them, "Its Yuugi and Yami."

"But why are we hiding from them?"

[~]

Yuugi stood in front of a wedding shop that had caught his attention, "Should we go in this one?" He asked Yami who was standing beside him.

"I don't know, up to you…." Yami replied looking very bored.

Yuugi pouted, "Ok then this one it is." He dragged Yami inside with him and looked around the store. It was a nice cute shop with many photos of past wedding couples hanging on the wall. A boy with fluffy white hair, big brown chocolate eyes walked out from the back room.

"Hey!" He greeted them with a bright happy smile, "My name is Ryou."

"Hello, I'm Yuugi." Yuugi elbowed Yami.

"Yami."

"So are you two getting married? You two are such a cute couple! I'm so happy for you." Ryou chirped in a happy excited voice.

Yami and Yuugi was blushing madly, "Oh no, we are not getting married." Yuugi replied embarrassingly, "He's my fiancés cousin but my fiancé is a little busy today so I ask Yami to come along and help."

"Oh…I'm so sorry!" Ryou laughed nervously wanting to smack himself on the head, "But you two were just so cute together…hee hee….Anyway what kind of wedding do you imagine?" Ryou and Yuugi both have a really nice chat on what to have on Yuugi's wedding plan and surprisingly Yami gave out some good ideas to it as well. "A garden wedding sounds really beautiful, Yami." Ryou nodded his head, "That's good, we have about six months to prepare but I feel like I should be meeting with your fiancé for these things."

"Well, it's a good thing that I brought Yami along today." Yuugi grinned and patted Yami's arms whom almost smile at the touch but stopped.

Meanwhile, Malik and Marik were standing behind the bush outside Ryou's wedding planning office, spying on the three boys. "Wow! Since when does Yami talks to others that he is not close with let along touch him….?" Marik pointed out completely surprise.

"Never! But since Yuugi came along, he's been weird….I think he likes him!" Malik replied to his boyfriend.

Marik's eyes widen, "But he can't like him….I mean….he's Seto's fiancé."

"That's not the point! I….also think Yuugi likes Yami too."

"Wow…this is so dramaish….so you think Yuugi will break the wedding to be with Yami?" Marik asked and he gasped, "Which means you will have to work!" He laughed at the end but quickly stop when Malik were giving him murderous glares, "Ummm….ahh….so what do we do hun?"

Malik stopped his glaring and grinned evilly, "We just need to make sure Yuugi sees how much better Seto is. So basically we're going to lie."

[~]

Ryou watched the two boys suspiciously, examining everything about these two. "Yuugi said they aren't engaged but they have so much chemistry together. They are like the perfect couple, but why is Yuugi getting married to some other guy?" He wondered and quickly told Yuugi that he would like to meet the groom.

Yami have not eaten anything this morning except having a cup of coffee and he was feeling a little hungry. He felt his stomach grumble, "Yami, are you hungry?" Yuugi turned to him suddenly and Yami quickly shook his head but the rumbling of his stomach said differently.

"Liar…." Ryou said.

"It's ok Yami. Go and get some food." Yuugi urged him and pushed Yami out of the store while Ryou closely watched, "Hmm…so Yuugi also knows what Yami needs. Wait….I shouldn't meddle into the affairs of others…this is what Dad meant about me being nosy!" Ryou thought with a pout. "And maybe this fiancé of Yuugi's is a lot better for him than Yami.

"Fine….I'll bring you something back though." Yami told Yuugi and left.

"He's a nice guy…" Ryou said to Yuugi.

Yuugi blinked his eyes and then smiled, "You think so? He bothers me all the time at home." He informed Ryou.

"Really? You guys live together?"

"My father made me move in with my fiancé after he decided to sell my house." Yuugi explained it to him, "And Yami lives with Seto so he also lives with me too."

Ryou's eyes widen, "So this was an arranged marriage…..?" He questioned and Yuugi nodded, "Grr….I hate arrange marriages! They are so wrong! I hate having to sit and watch as two completely wrong people are married!" Ryou hissed in his thoughts but did not show his dislike for it to Yuugi, "So do you like Yami?" He asked Yuugi bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Do you like Yami?" Ryou asked again.

Yuugi looked confuse, "Of course I like Yami."

"No…I mean do you-" Ryou was cut off from a loud bang outside his shop. "Err….I'll be right back." He excused himself from Yuugi and walked toward his front window. He looked outside and found a shoe sticking out from behind the plant. Ryou rolled his eyes and lifted the plant out of the way. He saw two guys, sitting trying to hide themselves. "Ok, first of all, I can see you. Second of all, stop trying to hide. Third of all, who are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Marik." Marik pointed to himself.

"And I'm Malik."

"Yeah? And what are you doing outside my shop?"

"You don't own the mall!" Malik pointed out.

"Well, you're disturbing my customers." Ryou said, "Unless you two want to get married too…."

Both Malik and Marik's eyes widen, "NO!"

"Ok then, so if you'll excuse me-" Ryou didn't bother to finish the sentence and left, walking back inside to meet Yuugi.

"Man, what's up with him?" Marik murmured and pulled the groaning Malik of the ground. Both of their legs were getting numb from squatting the whole time.

"Erm, what…?" Yami came back, looking at Marik and Malik with suspicion on his face.

"Hi, Yami! Buddy!" Marik cried out trying to change the subject, "Haven't seen you in a while. We should hang out sometime! How about now?" He was also one of Yami's closest friends along with Seto and there was no way Yami would reject his offer.

"Can't. I'm helping Yuugi planning his wedding." Yami replied back and walked back into the shop.

Marik's mouth widen, "….ok this is serious." He said to Malik.

Yami walked inside, giving Yuugi a cup of chocolate ice cream while he happily accepted it. Yuugi also had just finished filling out a form about himself. "Here's my number and call me, ok?" Ryou told Yuugi.

"Great. Thank-you so much!" Yuugi poked Yami's arm, "Let's go, Yami."

Once the two had left, Ryou collected his thoughts, "Yami and Yuugi seem to be the perfect couple but Yuugi is engaged to some other guy…" Ryou said in his mind and looked down at the form Yuugi filled out, "Seto Kaiba?" Ryou read and he gasped, "The heir of Kaiba Co? That serious guy at the Christmas party? Yuugi's totally wrong for him!"

"What have I told you about taking to yourself…?" His father asked, popping his head through the door of the back room.

"Dad, go away!" His father shrugged and walked back inside the room.

How could Ryou Bakura, a wedding planner dedicated to ensuring people's happiness, let such a beautiful couple such as Yuugi and Yami, break because of an arranged marriage?

It would be a crime to do so!

Yuugi and Seto would not marry.

Not if Ryou Bakura had anything to do about it.

Heck, he might as well be Cupid in disguise!

* * *

><p>Wow! Haven't updated this story since last month ^^" Well, here is chapter four x) Enjoy.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

'**+My Fiancé's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER FIVE]

Yuugi looked through all the photos Ryou had sent him on his computer. There were so many designs to choose from and he didn't know what to pick since he knew nothing about Seto. An idea popped in his head as he ran out of his room, making a bee line towards the living room. "Yam!" Yami looked up from the television to see Yuugi's happy smile once again that makes his tummy urge. "Which ones do you prefer?" Yuugi asked showing Yami two fabric colours in his hand.

"Shouldn't you ask your fiancé about this?" Yami asked.

"I've tried but he always at work." Yuugi complained with a frown, "And you know Seto more than I do, so I thought I ask for your help."

"Err….I think he'll pick grey."

Yuugi titled his head to the side, "Why?"

"Because it's a boring colour like Seto?" Yuugi laughed and threw the fabric at Yami's face.

"Stupid Yam." Yuugi kept on giggling.

Yami grinned to himself for making the boy laugh, he tried to focus the film instead, "Shush...annoying Yuu."

"So I'll tell Ryou we want grey then." Yuugi wrote it down in his small green note book.

Yami looked away from the film once more, "If Ryou's our…your wedding planner." Yami corrected himself, "Where is he?"

"I'm meeting up with him tomorrow but I need a general idea of what Seto would like before Ryou or me could plan the wedding." Yuugi explained, "That's why you are here for."

"So I'm just a stand-in for Seto." Yami said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. He looked away from Yuugi

Yuugi shook his head and sat down next to Yam, "Silly Yami, you're not a stand-in." Yuugi smiled, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami felt his red turned slightly red from the contact. He looked up and stared into his eyes. It was those beautiful amethyst eyes again. Yami wouldn't mind gazing into Yuugi's eyes all day. Their eyes locked together. Yuugi felt his heart beating a little faster than usual.

Meanwhile Malik was outside the mansion, rehearsing what he was going to say to Yuugi. "Yuugi, Seto said you should visit him at work and then go out to lunch" Malik said, "He's a really cool guy…no, that doesn't sound right since he's so BORING…Hey, Yuugi…go meet Seto…damn how am I supposed to make Seto sound good" Malik groaned opening the door to the mansion. "Yuugi-" Malik stopped when he saw Yami and Yuugi sitting on the couch starring at each other deeply, "OH NO!" Malik screamed out loud causing the two boys to break eyes contact.

"Ma….Malik?" Yuugi called out looking uneasy, "Why did you scream?" Yami also turned away, focusing his attention on the floor tiles.

"Umm…I just…sa-saw a rat! It went past so I scream." Malik lied, "Oh yeah, Seto feels really guilty about missing out on this whole thing so he wants to meet you for lunch at noon." He told Yuugi, "He really wants this marriage to work."

Yuugi smiled and nodded, "That's really sweet of him."

"Yup, so go get ready! Don't keep your lovely fiancé waiting!" Malik ushered Yuugi upstairs and he turned to Yami, "And you, what are you going to be doing?" Yami didn't answer him, "Uh-huh," Malik eyes him and gave him a glare that said 'stay away from Yuugi'. Yami shrugged and walked upstairs to his room. Malik smirked, as he answered his cell phone. "Marik? Yuugi's going on the date with Seto" Malik told him, "Make sure Seto's totally irresistible…and..err…make him un-Seto-like. Yuugi has to like him."

Yuugi wondered what he should wear on his first date with Seto. For some reason, it didn't feel right for him. He didn't feel much excitement having lunch with Seto. Last time on dinner, Seto was just talking about his business with his parents and he didn't even bother getting to know him more. Yuugi shook his head, "He's going to be my husband." He told himself and looked through his closet once more. Yami walked over and leaned in his doorway, looking at him with interest. "Hey Yami." Yuugi greeted him without even glancing over his shoulder.

Yami smiled, the boy could sense him anywhere, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear" Yuugi replied, humming a cheerful tune to himself.

"On a date…with Seto." Yami said, with a sign of hurt and disappointment in his voice.

Yuugi stopped humming and turned around with a shirt in his hands, "Yeah…" He answered, "Are you okay Yami?"

"I'm fine." Yami tried to smile, "I'll just be in my room…."

"Yami-" Yuugi was cut off by the slam of Yami's door. He wondered why Yami was behaving weird.

On the other side, Yami was pacing around his room, "What's wrong with me? He's Seto's fiancé. Of course he'd be going on dates with him. But….I don't him to. I want him….to stay here…with me." Yami sighed and collapsed on his bed. Why does his face always appeared in his mind. "Am I in love with Yuugi?" Yami whispered quietly.

[~]

Ryou dialed Yuugi's house number and waited for him to pick up. "This is the perfect plan! I'll call Yuugi and Yami to lunch, then I'll ditch them. The restaurant will go all romantic and they'll realize how perfectly they are together! Ryou you're so clever!" He giggled to himself and stops when the other line was picked up.

"Hello?" A cold voice answered.

"Hey Yami. Is Yuugi there?" Ryou asked, knowing the cold voice belong to Yami's. He picked up his coffee.

"No."

"Where is he?" Ryou questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

There was a few seconds silence, "On a date…with Seto." Yami spat venomously.

Ryou's eyes widen and he spit his coffee, "WHAT?" He yelled.

"OWW! HOT COFFEE!" A man screamed.

"BAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ON THE PHONE?"

"YOU JUST SPIT ON ME! WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"SHUT UP!"

"….." Yami felt very uncomfortable, maybe he should hang up now.

Ryou cleared his throat, "Anyway, Yami, so he's on a date….with Seto?"

"Yeah."

"What restaurant?"

"Some place near his company." Yami replied.

"Hmm….ok." A smirk appeared on Ryou's face, "Thanks, bye!" Bakura walked over to him, holding an ice pack to his arm, "Bakura, don't be such a drama queen. It wasn't that hot." Ryou sipped more of his coffee, his brain was racking up a plan.

Bakura frowned, "I have my best friend's backwash on my arm…and you're saying I shouldn't be a drama queen?" Bakura shouted, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME IF I CAN BE A DRAMA QUEEN OR NOT!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Ok Bakura, sit down. I need you to help me with something."

"What is it now?"

"There's two boys named Yuugi and Yami and they're completely perfect for each other but Yuugi's arranged to marry this other guy named Seto who is totally wrong for him. So we have to make Yuugi realize that he shouldn't be with Seto but he should be with Yami so that's why I'm asking you to help me!" One thing that Bakura could do that most others can't is understanding Ryou when he gossip. When he gossips, Ryou tended to talk really fast and say a bunch of run-on sentences, which makes it really hard for other people to comprehend. But luckily, Bakura understood. "Will you help me?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Didn't your dad tells you that you shouldn't get involved with this kind of thing?"

"I'm a wedding planner! It's my job to make sure people's dream come true! So will you help me?" Ryou asked again.

Bakura looked at the boy before him. He couldn't resist those eyes or that smile. He finally sighed and gave in, "Alright."

"Yay! Now of to the place they are at!" Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him out, "Daddy, I'm going out!"

"Ryou! You forgot my morning coffee!"

[~]

"Ok, so don't act stupid." Marik told Seto as they were walking toward Seto's car.

"….Look who's talking." Seto joked.

"I am."

"….."

"Do NOT talk about your business." Marik said, "And do something with your hair!" He complained, ruffling Seto's neat brown hair.

Seto pushed aside Marik's hands, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because…I'm a good friend." Marik grinned at him.

Seto grunted, "Ok, just don't touch me again…."

"Fair enough."

[~]

Yuugi was dressed and ready to head out. He grabbed his car keys and suddenly he remembered when Yami had stolen them. A smile appeared on his face but when he remembered his date with Seto, his smile faltered. "I don't love Seto and I doubt I ever could. Maybe I should break off the wedding." Yuugi thought but suddenly his mother flashed in his mind, "But my mother. I promised to combine the families! I swore on her deathbed…I can't break the marriage." He sighed as he got into his car and drove away.

Yami watched as Yuugi's car slowly disappearing from his view. He was a little hungry so he dug around through the kitchen looking for something to snack on. Yami opened the fridge to see a tub of ice cream. It made him smile.

_Yami was getting ready to head out to his friend's house when he sees Yuugi trying to reach the ice cream from the fridge while standing on a chair. The sight made him chuckle and in a blink of an eye, Yuugi lost his balance. He managed to catch the boy in time. "Little Yuu, you can open your eyes now." __Yuugi opened his eyes to find Yami's dark amusing crimson eyes staring back at him. _

_"Ah….thanks." Yuugi smiled nervously and Yami gently place the small boy back to his foots taking a few steps away. _

_Yami shook his head with a silly grin on his face, "You can't seem to get rid of your clumsiness can't you?" Yuugi uneasily scratched his head and didn't say anything but stared at his blue socks. "Well, I'm going to head out." Yami announced._

_Yuugi blinked his eyes, "Where are you going?"_

_"Just to a friend's house. I'll be back later so try to not get into any accident while I'm gone." Yuugi laughed lightly watching as Yami walked out of the house._

"Now he's with Seto…." Yami hissed, ripping the ice cream's lid off.

[~]

"There's his car…." Ryou whispered to Bakura. He pointed toward Seto's sport car with two other people sitting at the back seat, driving to meet Yuugi at the restaurant.

Bakura drooled, "Wow…that's a nice car….."

"Don't lost focus!" Ryou hissed, smacking him on the head.

"Oh! Right! Gun!" Ryou handed him a paint ball gun. Seto's car was slowing down, due to the yellow light. Bakura aimed for the place Seto's windscreen was as soon as the light turned to red.

Ryou grinned, "Ok, get ready to fire!" He whispered to Bakura, "And….FIRE!" Bakura hesitated, he couldn't pull the trigger. The car was so beautiful and he couldn't ruin the window. It would ruin the car as well. "What are you doing Bakura? Fire the gun!"

"BUT IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CAR!"

"URGH, YOU STUPID CAR FREAK!" Ryou grabbed the gun and pointed it at the car and fired.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakura cried out. The blue paint splashed all over Seto's windscreen causing the car to swerve and Seto quickly parked onto the side. Ryou quickly dragged Bakura and started running towards the park, hoping that no one had seen them.

"What was THAT?" Malik shouted as he and Marik jumped out of the car from the sudden attack to the car.

"MY BABY!" Seto cried, looking at his dirty glass. He couldn't be seen driving a dirty car around.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Malik spotted two people running into the park. One of them was holding a paintball gun, "Marik…."

"Hmm?"

"Follow me." The two of them ran into the park, leaving Seto to mourn over his dirty car. "YOU TWO STOP RGHT THERE!" Malik yelled, "TURN AROUND!" He ordered.

"What do we do?" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

Ryou shrugged, "I don't know! Just….turn around and say we didn't do anything." So the two turned around to faced Malik and Marik.

"Hey! You're Yuugi's wedding planner!" Malik pointed out.

"And you're that creepy guy who hides behind plants!"

"…..Why did you shot at my brother's car?" Malik questioned, ignoring Ryou's last remark.

Bakura shook his head, "We didn't!" He answered, still unaware that Ryou was still holding the paint ball gun.

"Then what was the gun for?" Marik asked.

"….we were…." Ryou trailed off and he looked over to Bakura for support.

"We were…..errr…shooting birds out of the sky." Bakura replied.

"…"

"Ok, we shot the car." Ryou admitted, "But you're Seto's brother, right?" Malik nodded his head, "Don't you want him to be happy?"

"I guess…."

"Then don't let him marry Yuugi!"

Malik's eyes widen, "What?" He was shocked, "No! They're arranged to marry."

"But they don't love each other." Ryou pointed out.

"Who cares about love? Seto's probably never going to find another boy. Yuugi's the only one who'd probably be willing to marry him." Malik explained and glared at Ryou, "And what give you the right to tell me what to do?"

"I only want what's best for Yuugi-"

Malik cut him off, "What about what's best for me? Or Seto?"

"Oh yeah?" Ryou eyed Malik. Bakura and Marik stared at their companions with fear and shock. They both took a step away, not wanting to get in the middle between the two hot headed. "Yuugi and Yami WILL be together!"

"No way! Seto and Yuugi will be together!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Ryou shook his head, "You know what, you do what you want to do but let me just tell you now. Yami and Yuugi will be together!" He declared and dragged Bakura away, "Let's go Bakura."

"Bring it on!" Malik pulled down his lower eye and poked out his tongue at them.

"Nice meeting you too!" Marik yelled out.

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter guys x) hahhaha, i had fun while typing this chapter.<p>

Sorry if this chapter doesn't focus of Yuugi and Yami much xD

Thanks for reviewing too ^^


	6. Chapter 6

'**+My Fiancé's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER SIX]

Yuugi sighed as he looked at his watch. Seto was fifteen minutes late. "Mister, are you ready to order?" The middle-aged waitress asked. He shook his head and continued to look out the window for signs of Seto.

"Where is he?"

[~]

"Call Yuugi and tell him I can't make it to lunch." Seto told Malik as he was busy examining his damage car.

Malik quickly shook his head in disagreement, "What? No Seto! You can make it!" He insisted to his step brother.

"I have to take my car to a shop. We'll do it another time"

Malik groaned. Somewhere in town, Malik could see Ryou smirking with victory. Malik cursed under his breath as he dialed Yuugi's phone number.

"_Hello?" _

"Yuugi? It's Malik."

"_Hey, Malik. Where are you guys?"_

"We….ran into some car trouble so we have to reschedule" Malik explained, "Sorry, Yuugi."

"…_..It's ok." _

"Well, bye." Malik hung up the phone and shot a glare at Seto.

Meanwhile, Yuugi got up and left the restaurant. He was so disappointed. Their wedding was in about four and a half month and he still knew nothing about Seto. He needed some comfort, someone to talk to. Without even thinking, he drove to where he knew he'd find the one person who would give him comfort. "Yami?" He called as he walked into their house.

Yami casually walked downstairs, however his heart began to do somersaults when he saw Yuugi. "Hey," Yami said, keeping his voice cool and calm. "Aren't you having lunch with….Seto?"

"He cancelled."

"Oh." Yami mentally jumped for joy.

"I can't believe it. My wedding is in four and a half months and all that I've got planned out is the colour of the table cloths." Yuugi complained.

"Grey, right?" Yami said.

"….Yes." Yuugi smiled, "I'm hungry, want to go out and eat Yami?"

"Sure." Yami agreed. He had already eaten but he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to hang out with Yuugi.

[~]

A few weeks later….

"An engagement party?" Yami and Seto raised their eyebrow in sync. Ryou nodded excitedly. Bakura, who had accompanied Ryou, rolled his eyes and leaned back.

Ryou smiled, "With all your family and friends! Wouldn't that be fun?" He asked the two.

"No-" Seto was cut off.

"Oh, who cares what you think? Yuugi wants one, right?" Ryou butted in.

Seto frowned, "It's my wedding!"

"Like it means anything to you!" Ryou said rudely to Seto.

"We can have an engagement party, right Seto?" Yuugi asked him, politely and quietly.

"Fine, whatever you want." Seto answered with a nod.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "And you couldn't say that before?" He muttered under his breath. Bakura poked him in the side, and then have him a look that said "Stop-Being-Rude".

"Right, so who will we invite?" Yuugi asked Seto who shrugged not looking really interest in the party.

"As long as you invite my family, I don't care." Seto told him, "But you can exclude Malik."

While Yami, Yuugi and Seto were discussing the guest list, Ryou and Bakura began to talk in a corner of the room. "You need to stop being rude to Seto. He'll catch on one day." Bakura whispered.

Ryou laughed, "Ha, that'll be when penguins fly."

"….YOU MEAN THEY CAN'T FLY?"

At night time, Yuugi kept tossing from side to side in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about his own life. He knew that he would never truly love Seto because he was just so un-thoughtful. Yuugi admit that he wanted to love Seto but there was just something about him that kept himself from loving Seto. He wasn't Yuugi's ideal guy, but Yuugi didn't have a choice. He had to stick with Seto. Yuugi hoped that maybe if Seto showed a little sign of love towards him, he might start to like Seto back.

Just maybe.

It was 12:00 at night. Seto went to bed about an hour ago. Yuugi decided to stay up and watch his favourite drama since he couldn't sleep. As for Yami, he went downstairs for a drink. "Hey, Yuu." Yami called, rubbing his eyes in a slow, sleeping manner, "What are you doing?"

"Watching Falling For My Fiance's Cousin." Yuugi replied. Yami sat down beside him on the couch and watched him with amazement. He admired Yuugi's beautiful features. His face was just perfect. It was flawless. It was hard to resist the urge to grab him and just kiss the boy.

"So what is this about?" Yami asked.

"It's about this guy named Atemu who falls in love with his cousin's fiancé Heba." Yami froze. Didn't that sound a whole lot like what he was going through? Was this some kind of a sign? Maybe-"Oh my god! Why didn't he tell her?" Yuugi exclaimed, grabbing Yami out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"It's so obvious that Atemu is so deeply in love with Heba. Why don't he just confess before Seth steals her away?" Yuugi cried and Yami smiled lightly at his childish behaviours.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's scared of his own feelings" Yami muttered, expressing what he felt in real life.

Yuugi whined, "But how could Heba just overlook Atemu all the time? I can see that she loves him, she just doesn't know it quite yet. I can't believe how some people can be so oblivious."

"You have no idea…."

[~]

The next morning, Yami woke up with a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Yuugi had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and just sat there and enjoy that Yuugi was sleeping on him for a while. Yami almost never wanted to get up but what would Seto say? He sighed and moved over, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty. However, Yuugi grasped his arms and pulled him back down, snuggling his head in his chest. Now, he wasn't going to lie and say it felt so uncomfortable. It didn't, it felt so right.

The doorbell rang. Yuugi stirred a little bit but he was still overall asleep. Yami picked him up bridal style, careful not to wake him. He carried him upstairs and into Yuugi's room and placed the boy gently on the bed. Yuugi released his grip on him to grab his pillow. Yami laid the blanket over him and kissed him softly on the forehead before leaving the room.

Yuugi slept with a smile.

Yami walked back downstairs to answer the door to see it was only Malik. "What are you doing here at…6:45?" Yami asked coldly.

"What are you doing up at 6:45?" Malik retorted.

"You woke me up" Yami answered, "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing really. Just want to talk." Malik invited himself in. Yami groaned and shut the door. Normally, he would've slammed it but Yuugi was asleep. He didn't want to bother the boy. Shocker, isn't it? Malik wriggled his nose, "Take a shower, you stink!" Malik said and Yami muttered under his breath as he quietly walked upstairs.

Then Malik set to work. He climbed up the stairs and entered Yuugi's room. Yuugi was sleeping soundly in his bed. Malik pulled out of his bag a red rose, a card and a box of chocolate. On the card he wrote a little note and signed it from Seto.

Malik smirked, knowing his work was accomplished and crept out of the room.

[~]

Yuugi rubbed his eyes, awakening from his slumber. Noticing he was back in his room, he began to wonder. Didn't he fall asleep on the couch last night? Yuugi stretched and looked to his side. A smile reached his lips as he read the card. Seto.

Seto must have brought him up last night and then he left him chocolates and a rose. How sweet of him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Bye Yami." Seto said to Yami before he left for work. Within moments, Yuugi came downstairs, looking beautiful as he always did. But he also had on a bright smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" Yami asked, pretending to be disgusted.

"Seto brought me up from the couch last night. Sure, he left me a note and some other stuff but the fact he brought me up is so nice." Yuugi smiled, "Isn't that sweet of him?"

Yami felt his heart crumble. He was the one who brought him up and there was no way that Seto could've left Yuugi a note. But his smile was so beautiful, "Yeah, whatever." Yami choked out. He was the one who really made him smile brightly like that. But would Yuugi smile the same way if he knew it was him? Seto was his fiancé, the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. So Yami kept his mouth shut, because he'd rather see him happy over another guy than sad over himself. That was just love's sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update guys! ^^<p>

Enjoy! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

'**+My Fiancé's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER SEVEN]

It was the day of Yuugi and Seto's engagement party. All over their estate, members and friends of the Kaiba and Motou's families scatted about, talking amongst themselves while waiting on for the soon-to-be-married couple present themselves. The garden was all blooming with deep red roses and five long tables were presented with food to nibble on. Everything looked beautiful, sophisticated but all the same time, fun and freshening.

What could go wrong?

[~]

You could literally cut the tension with a knife.

Ryou sat in one of the soft chairs outside of Yuugi's bathroom while only a few feet away from him, Malik was lying on the bed. Bakura stood against the wall, next to Ryou while Marik sat next to the edge of the bed next to Malik. All four of them were waiting for Yuugi to finish changing. There was a deadly silence in the room.

"So, Mr wedding planner?" Malik struck up a conversation. "How's the wedding planning business going?" He faked a smile.

"Oh, it's marvelous. How's the….whatever you do business?" Ryou grinned falsely.

"I don't work actually," Malik replied. "There's no need for me to work since my father's company will support me for life."

"Oh, so you're one of those spoil brats who rely on their daddies for every single thing! That's so cool." Ryou grinned at the boy.

"Yes…it is.." Everyone could see that Malik was trying very hard to keep his fake smile on and not to explode, "And I love that outfit. Not many guys nowadays could pull off the low-cut, slut look."

Ryou clenched his fists, "Oh, why thank-you. And I absolutely love the hair. A lot of girls try to get hair like that but can't really work it out."

Malik's smile slowly fell. He opened his mouth to speak but then the door opened. Yami, dressed in a white tuxedo, came inside. "Where's Yuugi? Is he done yet?" Yami asked.

"No, but sit down Yami! He'll be out any second now!" Ryou grinned, "You look very good in a tux. A white one too! Not many men wear white tuxes anymore."

Yami frowned slightly looking confuse, "You got me this tux…" He reminded Ryou.

"Oh…well, shush!"

"Ok, guys. I'm ready!" Yuugi came out in a shiny white tuxedo with a black shirt along with a red tie. He also wore high black boots and his hair was left alone.

Marik playfully whistled, "Whoa!" He walked over, imitating a male fashion designer, "Two words…GOR-GEOUS!" He mocked.

Malik nodded along, "You look so cute!" He squealed.

"I'm so proud of my work." Ryou smiled. Bakura shrugged and nodded along. He didn't really have anything to say about the matter.

Yuugi blushed slightly at his friends' compliment and turned to the quiet Yami, "What do you think, Yami?" He asked.

Yami followed Bakura's example, shrugging and nodding, "You look okay."

"Oh…" Yuugi looked disappointed. But Yami didn't think it was 'okay'. He thought Yuugi looked absolutely beautiful. The bright white tux really brought out his eyes and hugs his figure perfectly. He had to be the most beautiful thing in the world. But Yami couldn't say that. Imagine if he did.

Ryou coughed and nudging Bakura in the stomach. Bakura looked at him and mouthed "What?" Ryou rolled his eyes and coughed again. "Oh! Yami and Yuugi!" Bakura spoke up, "You two are matching. Must be fate that you both chose to wear white today." Bakura said, as if it was rehearsed.

Malik raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Yuugi and Yami. Both wore white and their ties represent each other eyes. He huffed. Ryou…

[~]

"May I introduce the happy couple, Seto and Yuugi!" Ryou said dryly into the microphone. On cue, Seto and Yuugi came out of the double doors, arm in arm. The crowd applauded, with the exception of Yami, Ryou and Bakura. Seto was wearing a grey suit which clashed badly with Yuugi's one. Malik frowned when he saw that. He glared over at Ryou who simply smirked back in return.

"Yuugi!" A cheery voice called out and Yuugi looked around before his eyes landed on two figures. His smile widened.

"Anzu! Jounouchi!" He cried out, pulling away from Seto and embraced both of them. Anzu and Jounouchi was his best friend in high school. He hadn't seen Anzu since she took off to America to pursue her dream as a dancer. Jounouchi and him had kept in touch but because of having to take care of his sick sister, Jounouchi have not yet got a chance to catch up with him. Yuugi had always looked up to Jounouchi as an older brother.

Anzu squealed, "You look so cute!" She smiled looking at Yuugi from head to toe.

Yuugi laughed, "Not as good as you." Anzu has a slender tall figure. She has smooth silky short brown hair with sparkly big blue eyes and she was wearing a short low-cut red dress. Jounouchi was wearing a green tux with his usual shaggy blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yuugi! Can't believe you are getting married!" Jounouchi grinned, lightly punching the boy on the arm and glanced over at Seto, "And you must be the lucky guy."

Seto nodded his head, "Hi, I'm Seto." He introduced.

"Hmm…he's a nice looking guy…" Anzu complimented.

"Thank-you." Seto replied back.

She laughed and something caught her eyes, "You two make such a good couple! Nice seeing you again, Yuugi." She suddenly walks off.

Jounouchi cocked his head slightly to the side, "I wonder where she is heading too?"

"What do you think of my friends?" Yuugi quietly asked Seto.

"They seem nice."

[~]

There was a reason why Anzu walked off. She spotted the HOTTEST GUY EVER by the food table. Anzu brushed her dress and walked over to him. "Hi" She said in her most flirty voice. The guy merely glanced at her, nodded and looked away.

Anzu was dumbstruck. What? No guy has ever done that to her! "I'm Anzu." She batted her eyelashes. The guy nodded again, this time, not even bothering to look at her. "What's your name?" Anzu asked, moving closer to him.

"Yami" The guy said in a cold voice.

"Yami. That's such a nice name." Anzu smiled, "So come here often?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not worth it. Because I'm not interested in you and I will never be." He told her without any sign of emotion in his voice. Those simple words brought tears to Anzu's eyes.

"I….I…I…"

"Save yourself the embarrassment and walk away now." Yami advised her.

Anzu broke out into tears and ran off. "Anzu?" Yuugi said but was stun when his friend ran past him. He looked from where Anzu ran from and saw none other than Yami Sennen. He sighed, "Seto, can you go and check on Anzu?"

Seto nodded and began to walk towards Anzu. "I should go check on her too…." Jounouchi sighed and follows Seto to find the girl.

Yuugi rushed over to Yami who was sitting down with a plastic cup in his hand, "What did you do to Anzu?" Yuugi asked and Yami looked up and stood up straighter.

"All I did was telling her to leave me alone." Yami answered.

"She wouldn't cry because of that!"

Yami laughed, "She might. You should've seen the way she was trying to talk to me."

"So she was…..hitting on you?" Yuugi said in disbelief. For some reason, his stomach fell and he felt hurt. Then he suddenly remembered Anzu was his best friend and Yami just hurt her, "But that gives you no right to make her cry!"

Yami shrugged, "Sorry. I just don't like talking to people."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't like to."

"Eh? Why? But you talk to me!"

"Who says I like to talk to you and who says you're even a human being?" Yami teased, smiling lightly.

"Meanie Yam!" Yuugi whined, hitting Yami playfully on the arm.

Yami smiled. No one could make him smile like Yuugi could. Standing side by side, bright smiles on their faces and matching outfits sparked a special moment. Just enjoying each other's company without paying attention to anyone else in the world. Though they drew attention from people all around the garden, it didn't matter because this moment was just for them.

* * *

><p>^_^" Sorry for the long wait guys xDDD Hope you all enjoy this short chappie!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

'**+My Fiancé's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER EIGHT]

It was 3 months and two weeks until the wedding and there was still so much to plan. It didn't help Yuugi much that Seto was never home. Leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night. However, he still had Yami. "Yam!" Yuugi yelled out one morning.

Yami who was eating his breakfast, gave out a sigh and turned around, "What?" He asked.

"I need you to come with me to give the measurement for the bridal gowns." Yuugi told him.

"Who's your maid of honor?"

"Anzu." Yuugi smiled.

Yami groaned, "That girl at the engagement party?"

"Yeah and stay away from her!" Yuugi frowned slightly with a warning, "You hurt her badly…"

"She should stay away from me." Yami muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Meanie…."

Yami's eyes suddenly widen, "Is she coming over? Please say no…"

"Nope, she's busy with something but she gave me her measurements." Yami sighed in relief behind Yuugi's back, "So Yam, get up and let's go!" Yuugi jumped up and down like a child, feeling super excited to go shopping for his weddings.

Yami laughed at his immaturity, "Ok, I'm coming Yuu." He got up and grabbed his car keys.

"Can I drive?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"No."

"Aww…please?" Yuugi pouted, putting on his puppy-dog face.

Yami instantly regretted looking at the boy and found it so hard to resist his pleading, "Urgh, fine…." Yami dropped his car keys into Yuugi's hand.

"Yes!"

"Don't make me regret that…"

[~]

"BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Yami snapped at the boy.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. He had one hand at the top of the wheel and the other was reaching for his milkshake. "But I'm thirsty!" Yuugi complained and reluctantly placed both of his hands on the steering wheel.

"Fine" Yami took he cup and held it to Yuugi's mouth who took a sip from the straw. With a good slurp, Yuugi grinned.

"Yummy!" Yami laughed and placed the cup back in its holder. He looked up ahead.

"Red light"

"That's yellow." Yuugi said.

"It's gonna turn red in a second."

"But not yet."

"Stop." Yami ordered but Yuugi refused.

"No."

"Stop…."

"No…."

"Yuugi slow down and stop!"

"No! I can make it!"

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"IT'S A RED LIGHT!"

"IT'S STILL YELLOW!" Yuugi drove through the yellow light.

Yami clenched his teeth, "Stupid annoying Yuu." He cursed, "You could've ruined my baby…"

Yuugi frowned shaking his head, "What is it with you guys and cars? I mean, it's just a car."

"Just a car? No no no, this thing is a work of art…." Yami explained but Yuugi wasn't really paying attention to what Yami was saying. He was examining Yami's face. Yami was flawless and his face was just perfect. His eyes were deep and memorizing and could electrify anyone and hold them in a trance for as long as he wanted. His hair was-

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled and Yuugi broke out from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!"

"Shit….." He slammed for the brake.

[~]

"Are you okay, baby?" Yami's concerned voice reached his ears.

"Great, he's talking to his car now?" Yuugi thought and mentally rolled his eyes. He opened his eyes to find Yami looking worryingly at him. "…..was he talking to me?"

"Are you okay, Yuugi?" Yami asked again, touching Yuugi's forehead.

"Did you call me baby…..?"

Yami's hand froze, "N-n-no! I said Baka! You must've heard me wrong." Yami replied, not meeting Yuugi's eyes.

"Oh." Yuugi mumbled, a touch of disappointment was hinted in his voice.

Yami opened the door to his car and walked over to Yuugi's side. "Let me help you out." Yami opened the door and held out his hand for Yuugi who smiled and graciously took it. Once he was out of the car, Yami immediately began to check his car. "Damn…the paint job is scratched." He groaned.

"Ooops…sorry." Yuugi apologized, scratching his head embarrassingly, "At least it's on a legal parking spot if you notice."

Yami looked at the car and realized the tree was right in front of a parking space, "Hmm, what do you know? Ok, let's go."

[~]

"_Yuugi," Mrs Motou called out and a 10 year old boy bounced over to his mother's lap. "Didn't I tell you not to bother your father while he's at work?"_

"_But he's always at work!" Yuugi pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance._

_Mrs Motou stroked his son's hair, "He's trying to provide things for us, sweetheart." She explained._

"_He should provide some fatherhood for me." Yuugi muttered._

_His mother hushed him, "Come," she said and set Yuugi back on the ground. Yuugi missed being carried in his mother's arms but knowing her condition, he kept his mouth shut. Mrs Motou was unbelievably graceful. She was a pale beauty with long black hair and deep purple eyes. Yuugi always thought his mother was one of the prettiest women he had ever met. His mother guided them into her room and into the walk-in closet. Many beautiful clothes from all over the world hung from the racks but only one was on display. On a mannequin of his mother's exact size, was the wedding dress. It was simple yet beautiful. Little Yuugi stared at the white fabric in awe as his mother led him closer. "This is my wedding dress Yuugi," Mrs Motou smiled, "My mother made it for me for my wedding."_

"_It's so pretty!" Yuugi chirped happily._

"_And one day, I want to make your wedding clothes too, just like what my mother did for me." She grinned, "And I bet you will look even more beautiful than me."_

_[~]_

_A few years later, 18 years old Yuugi walked towards his pale mother who was laying on the bed. "Mother, are you okay?" His mother didn't respond. Yuugi sighed and took his mother's hand, "You were not harmed in the fire, were you?" He asked gently._

_Yes, it was true. A maid had left a candle burning in his mother's room and everything was set ablaze. The firemen came to stop the fire but his mother's entire bedroom had been burned, including her wedding dress and the half finish tux she was creating for Yuugi. _

"_I lost it…." His mother whispered to herself. It pained Yuugi just to hear how weak his mother sounded._

"_It's ok mother…." Yuugi tried to comfort her. _

_Mrs Motou pulled away and turned her back to Yuugi, "Just leave me."_

_Yuugi fought back his tears and slowly rose, "I love you Mom." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He crouched down and wept._

[~]

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open and sweats were dripping down from his forehead. It was still night time and he had been dreaming about his mother again. He felt something wet hit his hand and realize that he was still crying. A knock from his door suddenly startled him and Yami's head popped out. "Are you okay Yuu? I hear your scr-" Yami's eyes widen seeing Yuugi's teary eyes, "Why are you crying? What happen?" He immediately rushed to Yuugi's side.

Yuugi bit his lip and tried to keep his tears from falling in front of Yami but it was failing. Yami wrapped his arms around him and held Yuugi close. Yuugi continued to cry in his chest, embracing in the warmth of Yami. "Sorry…." Yuugi mumbled, "Just thought about my mom…." Yuugi hiccup through his tears.

"Shh…it's okay." Yami said stroking his hair like the way his mother used to do.

Yuugi loved the feeling….

Being in his arms….

Wishing that the moment could last forever….

It felt so right.

But it was so wrong.

This was Yami, not Seto who he was marrying.

He pushed Yami away from him who looked surprised by the sudden change. "I'm sorry….can you leave me alone." Yami looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

When Yami closed the door, Yuugi broke into sobs again and hid under his blanket. He had promised his mother and being anywhere near Yami would be wrong.

Because the more he was with Yami, the more he will began to fall for him.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and review xD<p>

Thanks to everyone who had review so far ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

'**+My Fiancé's Cousin'**

[CHAPTER NINE]

Yuugi woke up and he wished he hadn't since his head started too throbbed and his body was ached all over. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock. It was 11:10 and he had a meeting with Ryou today at 12:30.

Meanwhile, Seto gave his greetings to Yami and then rushed out of the door since he was running late for a meeting. Yami rolled his eyes and stared at the big flat screen tv with boredom.

His cousin was going to be the future C.E.O of Kaiba Corps.

And…..

He's going to be Yuugi's future husband.

Yami turned up the volume of the tv. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Yami looked at the clock that was above the tv and it was past 11 and Yuugi was not out of bed yet. "Where is he? Is already this late and he isn't up yet? Maybe something happened to him or else he was kidnapped?" Without thinking, Yami rushed upstairs, "Yuugi!" He knocked on the door, "Yuugi?"

"What?" Yuugi sounded irritated. Yami let out a sigh of relief that he was still okay. Yuugi opened the door a few moments later looking a bit pale.

"What do you want?" He asked grumpily.

Yami frowned and pressed his hand to the boy's forehead, "Are you okay?" Yami noticed that Yuugi's forehead were warm, "Hmm….you're warm…"

Yuugi waved it off, "Probably just a little cold." He walked over to his closet and began to dig through it.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for clothes."

"Uhh, for what?"

Yuugi gave Yami a look, "I need to take a shower. I'm meeting Ryou for lunch at 12:30." He answered and crossed over to the door, noticing that Yami looked concern, "Umm…Yami can you move over? You're blocking my way…"

"No, you're not leaving this house." Yami said firmly.

"Why not?!"

"You're sick!" Yami pushed Yuugi gently back, "You need rest."

Yuugi pouted, "I'm okay…it's not that I'm dying right now."

Yami cringed slightly, the thought of Yuugi in danger made him felt very uncomfortable, "If you go out, you'll get even sicker and then you will feel even worse."

"Why do you care?"

Yami paused. Yuugi noticed that Yami seems to be pondering over his thoughts before he answered, "I don't want you to pollute my environment."

Yuugi looked at him with an unbelievable face, "Please move." He said.

"I'll move…." Yami poked the boy gently on the shoulder, "Once you go to bed."

"But…"

"Go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-This is going nowhere!"

"You're right." Yami grabbed the boy and swung him over his shoulder.

Yuugi struggled and squirmed, "Meanie Yam! Let me down!" Yami ignored his protest and carried him over to his bed and threw him down softly, "That was not fair!"

"Life's not fair," Yami answered with a playful smirk on his face. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up for Yuugi, "Here, don't get cold." Yuugi blushed slightly at Yami's concern tone. He didn't understand why Yami was so caring to him. "You better rest up." He ordered and headed for the door.

"Wait! Yami!" Yami stopped and looked at Yuugi over his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Eh? For what?" He asked, turning around all the way.

Yuugi grinned, "Everything."

A hint of red touched Yami's cheek, "No problem." He rubbed his neck shyly.

Yuugi shook his head, "No, seriously. You're like the best friend I've never had."

Yami smiled and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Yuugi pulled the blanket closer to him, a smile still placed on his face since he knew that Yami would always be here for him. When he first came here, they were nothing but strangers living in the same house. But over these past few months, Yami had grown on him.

[~]

The next morning, Yuugi felt so much better. Yami had made him food last night too which Yuugi thought was really sweet of him. Yuugi giddily ran downstairs with a smile on his face knowing that Yami should be sitting at the table and eating his breakfast while watching tv. But he was surprised to see it was Seto, not Yami. "Hey Seto." He greeted, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I'm not expected there until 4:00," Seto replied looking at his watch, "That means we have a couple of hours to chill together."

Yuugi smiled, finally he gets to spend some time with Seto since the man was always working and Yuugi barely see him except for occasional dinners. "Where's Yami?" He asked Seto. Yuugi couldn't help but wonder where Yami was.

"Oh, I think he's at the hospital." Seto answered.

Yuugi's eyes widen, "What? Why?"

"His sister is pregnant or something." Seto shrugged and Yuugi sighed in relief and leaned against the kitchen counter, "Well, he won't be back until later, so what do you want to do for the next few hours?"

"Well….I wanted to paint my room…." Yuugi couldn't help but smile remembering how Yami had hid his keys from him last time.

Seto nodded his head, "Let's go to the paint shop and I can get someone to paint it for you." He grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Uhh…okay."

[~]

Yami gritted his teeth, his right eye was twitching. He had skipped breakfast and he didn't get to say goodbye to Yuugi. Today was the worst day ever.

Mai, his older sister was singing so badly to her bad taste of music. She was currently 8 months pregnant and Yami wished he hadn't picked up her call now. He haven't seen her for four months and stopped visiting her because well, pregnant women are very moody. Last time, she threw him out of her house because he got her the wrong brand of juice. He couldn't even struggle because she was pregnant with his niece or nephew. Who was she going to kill if her baby comes out with a dented head or something? She'll kill him.

"I'm ready to throw her out of my car." Yami thought to himself. Seriously, if he has to listen to one more of her CDS, Yami will go cliff-diving.

"Yami, you're really quiet," Mai said in this whiny voice," Why don't you like to talk to me?"

"I'm driving," He told her quietly.

Mai snorted, "So? People can multi-task. So, how are you anyway?"

"Good."

"Are you still living with…what's his name?"

"Yes." Yami turned left into the intersection, "Why is the hospital so far away?" He cried silently to himself.

"Yami, you should come to my baby shower!" Mai chirped happily, "It will be fun! There will be food, lots of games and-"

"No thanks."

"WHY NOT?" She smacked his arm.

Yami mentally winced. Yup, there goes another bruise. "Don't won't to"

"Atemu and Mana are going."

"Good for them."

"You're no fun Yami…." Mai pouted and turned up her music and Yami wished someone could save him now.

[~]

Yami always thought that older sisters were supposed to love and care for their little brothers, right? They aren't supposed to force them to pull over and order a pack of donuts and then start beating them when the little brother got the wrong type.

Yami personally like plain sugar donuts but no Mai wanted jelly filled. So he ended up buying another pack of jelly filled donuts which made them late for her appointment. Yami kept silent as she scolded at him. He knew if he spoke, it'll just provoke her.

"Aww….isn't it so cute?" Mai cooed at ultrasound picture of her son. Yami looked at it as well and smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Mai, "Oh my gosh! You smiled!" Yami immediately wiped the smile off his face, "Hmm….you seemed different Yami," Mai tapped her chin, "You seemed to be happier…."

Yami shrugged at her statement.

"Why don't you keep the picture of the baby?" Mai suggested, "I'll have another made."

"Thanks." Yami said looking at his cute nephew once more.

"Now, take me home!" Mai ordered and Yami's sweats dropped.

[~]

Yami finally arrived at the house he shared with Seto. He carried the pack of donuts in his hands which he planned to eat it for later. After parking his car in the garage, he opened the door to the house and his heart was tore.

Seto and Yuugi were hugging right before his eyes.

"Okay, got to go now." Seto gave Yuugi a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door, "Yami! Hey!" He patted Yami on the arm and left the house.

Yuugi shyly waved bye to Seto and looked at Yami, "Hey, Yami"

"Yuugi." Yami nodded his head and threw the donuts on the kitchen counter and walked upstairs to his room.

"Yami?" Yuugi called after him but Yami ignored the boy. He didn't want to talk to Yuugi. The picture of Yuugi and Seto kept replaying in his head. He got to his room and slammed the door after him.

"Yami?" Yuugi's gentle voice called again and he knocked on the door, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Go away!" Yami spat, "Go away to your Seto." He added in his mind.

Yami could hear Yuugi's pleading tone, "Yami, what did I do?"

What didn't Yuugi do?

He moved into his house.

He annoyed the shit out of Yami.

He made Yami do things he never thought of doing.

But worst of all….

"You made me fall in love with you." Yami whispered bitterly.

* * *

><p>Yesh! I manage to write up a chapter for this story x) I thought I was going to drop this but I re-read the old chappies and ta da! got a new chapter out haha...<p>

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter ^_^ and i try to update the next one soon :)

Thanks for all the reviews :D


End file.
